


Voiceless

by tangerine (arte)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x22, Depressed Castiel, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arte/pseuds/tangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel is the one who convinced Lucifer to come out and talk to God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voiceless

It took embarrassingly long time for Castiel to realise that it didn't hurt anymore. He had been bracing himself, curled on the floor, thinking that another onslaught of torture would pull him apart after brief respite, but nothing happened. 

Alarm flared up as he noticed the state of his Grace. It was no longer burning or aching. In fact, it was healthier than it had been for years.

Castiel froze on the spot. He knew that his recovery couldn't possibly have happened without some price tag attached. He also knew what course of action must be taken next: investigate, identify the problem, and find the solution.

And yet, Castiel couldn't move. The prospect of having to face yet another mistake of his was too daunting. He would take physical pain any day over the weight of his choice and consequences.

Castiel slowly reached for the remote that has fallen on the floor, but before he could even touch it, the television came to life on its own and started blasting music at top volume. 

Wincing, he picked up the remote and jabbed at the button to turn the volume down.

"That won't work," said the airy voice.

Castiel blinked as he found Lucifer sitting on the sofa that Castiel usually occupied.

"What are you doing here?" Castiel asked, confused. Having two angels sharing one vessel was confining, to say the least. The two of them generally left each other well alone to feel less cramped. 

"Oh, I'm just waiting," Lucifer said. He didn't offer up further explanation.

Castiel closed his eyes. He wished to shut out reality, but Lucifer's presence was making it impossible to do so. Anxiety shot through him as he thought of all the questions swirling inside him. He swallowed thickly. "Are we still with Amara?"

"Nope," Lucifer said. 

Castiel hated that Lucifer was making things even more difficult for him. Then again, this was Lucifer he was dealing with. He took a deep breath and asked, "How?"

Stillness settled into Lucifer. He tilted his head and grinned sardonically. "Daddy's home."

Castiel frowned. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do you mean," Lucifer mocked. "I'm saying that God is back to save us all."

The statement was so unbelievable that it took a while for Castiel to process it. Then he looked at Lucifer again, noted the complicated web of anger and hurt and righteousness on his face. 

Lucifer wasn't lying.

Castiel didn't know how to react. On the one hand, this was all he'd ever wished for when he'd been backed into the corner. He'd looked for God when the world was ending, and he'd prayed for guidance while he was leading the war that hardly had the chance of winning. On the other hand, he couldn't help but think, _Why haven't you come sooner? What have you been doing all these years?_

The feeling of relief only made the betrayal cut deeper. Castiel bit his lips. His emotion didn't matter. They had a chance of winning, and that was the only important thing. Wasn't that the reason he said yes in the first place?

"What are we waiting for?" Castiel asked. "What do we need to do?"

Lucifer raised his brow. "That's it? That's all you have to say about the subject?"

"What did you expect?"

"Well, look at you," Lucifef spread his arms. "Castiel, the only angel stupid enough to subject themselves to these apes oh so thorougly. You followed Daddy's last order and look where it got you. Doesn't he owe you a few explanation?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Doesn't it?"

"Lucifer, I said yes to _you_. All I care about is beating Amara." Castiel firmly put a lid on all his messy feeling, wishing what he said could be true. "Now, tell me. What do we need to do?"

Lucifer regarded him with narrow eyes, then said, "Nothing. Not until Dad admits that he was wrong."

"What?" Castiel blurted out. That was the last answer he expected. "For what?"

"For locking me up."

"You tried to wipe out humanity."

Lucifer snorted. "Really, Castiel? If that was the only reason, why didn't he lock up Raphael for trying to do the same?" Lucifer smiled vindictively when Castiel remained silent. "He locked me up because he couldn't face it that the Mark he gave me corrupted me. He couldn't admit that he made a mistake. And until he acknowledges it, I'm not moving a finger."

Castiel looked at him disbelievingly. "You never apologise to anyone, yet you want apology for yourself?" 

Lucifer shurgged. "Shouldn't God have moral high ground compared to the Devil?"

Castiel saw what the Mark of Cain did to Dean, how it changed even the kindest man he knew. Castiel also felt for himself the kind of damnage Sam had endured under Lucifer's cruelty. Above all, Castiel knew how the guilt of releasing the Darkness to the world was weighing on his friends.

What they needed was action. Debating what was right and wrong with Lucifer was waste of time they couldn't afford.

"Simply waiting won't get you an apology," Castiel said at last. "You need to talk to him. Make him see your side of the story."

"Oh, he already knows my side of the story," Lucifer said as he obnoxiously bopped his head along the rythm of the music. "He just won't listen. Trust me, I know."

Castiel, who had been trying so hard to swallow every bullshit that had been thrown at his way, finally snapped. "Then stop hiding and try again!" he shouted. 

The music stopped abruptly. 

"What did you say?" Lucifer spoke with slow, calculated menace. 

Castiel stubbornly held his ground. "I may have never spoken to Father, but I know what it is like to argue with your family when your family can squash you like a bug and has no reason to listen to you," Castiel swallowed, thinking back to all the times he died precisely because of that reason. "At least he needs you now. He has to let you talk. Don't waste your chance." 

Castiel stared at Lucifer until his message seemed to sink in, then averted his eyes. His own words tasted bitter on his tongue. Who knew there would come a day where he'd have to soothe the Devil's ego?

But in the grand scheme of things, Castiel's pain didn't matter. Lucifer's did. _It's to save the world_ , Castiel told himself over and over again. 

"Would you like to listen to my conversation with him?"

Castiel raised his head at the quite voice. Lucifer was regardeding him with unreadable eyes.

Unable to find his voice, Castiel nodded. He wished that this time, they could get a victory that didn't leave more damage to be fixed behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like this episode was okay if one focused on the big picture, but important character interaction moments seemed to be missing due to how busy plot things were? So here's my attempt at filling the blank space :)


End file.
